


IMPATIENT PATIENT

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo gets sick and what he suffers at the hands of the nurse<br/>makes him even sicker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMPATIENT PATIENT

IMPATIENT PATIENT

 

"I think they'd be more out of the way of the general traffic flow if they were moved farther back in the bay." Leia told Luke

as she pointed to a pile of supply crates.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "I'll get some transporters down to move them sometime today."

Hearing footsteps behind him, Luke turned to see who was approaching. A boyish smile played over his lip as he turned

back to Leia. "Here comes company."

Leia glanced back, but quickly spun around when she saw Han Solo. "I'm not going to let him get to me today. I'm NOT!"

"If you say so," Luke responded wryly. He was well aware of the verbal sparring between the two that had gone on since

they'd first met, and he was convinced that they inwardly enjoyed it as much as they said they hated it.

"Well," Han drawled, "Can't you find anything to keep you busy, Princess? Wish I had time to just stand around and

admire the ice caves."

Luke saw Leia's jaw tighten as Han's taunt almost immediately did what she had sworn it wouldn't. 

"Hey, Han what've you been doing to work up such a sweat?" Luke asked.

Solo wiped the beads of perspiration from his faintly pale forehead with a jacket sleeve. "Just finished unloading those

supplies you all asked me to carry. I didn't think you could find enough heat on this ice cube to make a gnazt sweat."

But, with those words, the smuggler reached out dizzily for Luke's shoulder to steady himself.

Luke reacted quickly with surprise and concern for his friend. "Are you alright?".

Han shook his head to clear his fuzzy vision, and Luke placed an arm around his shoulders to support him.

"Yeah...I'm...O..kay." He turned glazed eyes to Leia. "I was just overcome for a moment by her Highnesses presence."

Leia gave Han a pointed look and turned to leave.

A stronger wave of dizziness and nausea surged through Han, and the Corellian suddenly passed out cold.

Luke struggled against Han's dead weight, but couldn't keep both of them from sinking to the floor.

"Leia!" Luke called.

She turned to see Luke attempting to lift Han. She hurried back and knelt next to them and placed a slim-fingered hand to

Han's cheek. "He's burning up. Oh, Luke, he's sick. We better get him to the Med Center."

"Hey, HEY!" Luke hailed a couple of passing Rebels. "Help us with Captain Solo. We need to get him to the Med Center

right away."

The Rebels nodded and rushed to lift the fallen Corellian.

"Be careful." Leia admonished as she walked with them. Luke could see the concern on her face. 'She never could hide

her feelings from me.' He thought.

After what seemed an eternally long time, they finally entered the double doors of Hoth's Med Center. Han hadn't stirred

a bit and that had her worried.

*****************************************************************

"Captain Solo took sick in one of the bay areas." Luke told the medical officer. The silver haired Chief of the facility

went to the patient as they positioned Han on an examining table. He dismissed the two men with a nod.

Luke and Leia watched in anxious silence as the doctor quickly worked over Han, giving him a preliminary examination

\-- raising his eye lids to check for pupil retraction, taking his blood pressure, pulse, respiration and temperature.

With an uncertain nod of his head, the doctor approached the waiting pair. "I can't tell you anything now. I'll have a

Two-One-Bee unit do a complete work-up on him".

"Is it serious?" Leia asked.

The doctor avoided her direct gaze as he answered. "I won't know anything definite until I have all the test results. The

symptoms he's exhibiting can be found in several ailments; some serious, some not."

"When will you have the test results?" Luke wanted to know.

"Since he's in no physiological stress, I'll begin the tests immediately. What I'd like you to find out is what he's eaten

and drunk in the last twelve hours and if he's been to any uncharted places in the last few days."

"We'll see what we can find out from his partner." Luke told him.

"Good. Hopefully, I can have some answers for you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. Hadley" The Princess said. Leia began to walk over to where Han lay, still unmoving, on the

examining table.

The doctor gently caught her arm; "It might be better, your Highness, if you kept your distance until I've had time

to ascertain whether or not what Captain Solo has is contagious."

Leia shook her head in acknowledgment and , with one last glance at Han, turned to leave.

Luke guided her out the double doors. "Let's find Chewie and get some answers to those questions Dr. Hadley asked.

That's the best thing we can do to help."

They headed for the bay area, knowing it was Chewbacca's habit to remain near the FALCON. Luke wanted to be the

one to tell the Wookiee that his partner had taken ill.

Chewbacca woofed in recognition when he saw Luke and Leia approach.

"Chewie," Luke began, wondering how the Wookie was going to take the news. "We need to talk to you for a minute. Han's in the

Med Center. He passed out earlier here in the bay. The doctor wanted us to find out if Han had eaten or drunk anything different

in the last few hours."

The Wookiee shook his head no, concern mirrored in his blue eyes.

"Did you and Han make any unscheduled landings on your way here?" Leia questioned. Again, Chewie shook his head.

"Thanks." Luke gave the shaggy arm a reassuring squeeze. Chewie moaned softly and turned his head in an inquiring pose. For a moment

Luke was puzzled; then he realized what the Wookiee wanted.

"The doctor said he'd have more information tomorrow. Sorry, but Han isn't allowed visitors right now."

Chewbacca nodded in understanding and emitted another low mournful wail. Luke patted the massive, furry forearm.

"He'll be okay. Tomorrow, maybe we can all see him."

*************************************************************************************

"Princess Leia, Commander Skywalker, Chewbacca. If you'll come into my office, I'll discuss Captain Solo's condition with you. I've just

received all his test results."

Dr. Hadley ushered the trio into his sparsely furnished office. After all had been seated, the physician settled himself behind his desk

and opend Han's medical chart which lay before him.

_****************************************************************************

"Oh...Oh....OO...." A low moan escaped Han Solo's lips. He winced as he realized he hurt EVERYWHERE. The pillow hurt his head, the

light blanket hurt his chest. It even hurt to try to lift his eye lids.

"Oh..oh......."

Leia reached over from her chair and patted his hand gently. "It's all right."

Han struggled to open his eyes, just a bit. It took a moment for the Corellian to focus on his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Leia moved closer. "You're in the Med Center. You passed out in the bay. You're sick, Han."

'I knew it." He moaned. "I'm gonna die. I've NEVER felt this bad in my life. Not even after drinking a whole kyter of Obvarian brandy. 

Tell me, Leia, how long have I got.?"

The Princess suppressed a smile at Han's melodramitics. "Three days." She answered soberly.

'THREE DAYS!!!!" He yelled in a startled voice, raising his head from the pillow.

"Oh, Han." Leia's smile surfaced. "You're not going to die from this - even thought you might feel like it. You have a virus,

and it attacks the muscles. That's why you are so weak and can't move easily yet. With bed rest and medication, you should be 

over this and back, unfortunately, to your old self in about seventy-two standard hours.

Han gingerly laid his head back on the pillow, an action that caused quite a bit of muscular pain, groaning again with

the effort.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get it?" He asked Leia.

"No. The doctor isolated the virus, and it's one most everyone at this base, has been innoculated against - except the

newest recent recruits. Naturally, we don't have complete medical data on you, so if you were ever vaccinated against

this virus, it didn't take or your biological make-up resisted the antibody."

She watched as Han struggled against the covers to find a comfortable position. "One good thing," she offered as

an attempt to cheer him, "Dr. Hadley said once your're over this, your system will have built up natural defenses against

the virus and you'll never get it again."

"Who'd ever WANT it again!" Solo spat.

A loud rattle at the door drew their attention. They were greeted by a burly, all-business, no-nonsense nurse carrying

a medicine tray.

"So, we're awake, are we, Captain Solo?"

"Yes, WE are." Han answered scarcastically while suspiciously watching her every move.

"Who is THAT?" Han mouthed to Leia.

As if reading the Corellian's mind, the stout nurse turned from her tray and introduced herself.

"I'm nurse Turza, and I'll be taking care of you."

"GREAT!" Han thought.

Leia smiled at the look that crossed the incapacitated smuggler's face.

"Now," ....the nurse was busying herself with the articles on the tray. "It's time for our medication."

Han watched the nurse come toward him with a syringe in her hand. Resignedly, he struggled to raise the sleeve

of the medical gown.

"The nurse stopped at the side of the bed. "Not there, Captain." and the bed covers were deftly pulled back.

Leia averted her eyes as the Corellian's long legs were exposed.

"Wait a minute!!" Han protested vehemently struggling to grab the blanket. "You don't mean....you're not gonna...." 

He eyed the long needle warily.

"THAT'S EXACTLY what I'm going to do." She informed him matter-of-factly while tugging at the covers again.

This medication is very strong, and it won't make your hip as sore as it would your arm...so THAT is where it goes.

AND, Captain....she eyed him sternly..." we can have this WITH or WITHOUT difficulty."

Having no real choice, Han gave in and turned over, wanting to just get it over with as quickly as possible.

Leia continued to study the wall of the small room until she heard a loud 'OUCH!" followed by a string of

various and colorful Corellian and other world curses.

"What did you say?" Turza demanded as she jerked the covers back up to Han's waist.

"Just an old Corellian expression of gratitude." Han muttered sourly.

"I'm sure it was, " she remarked with a raised brow. "You rest now. I'll be back soon with your meal."

"Don't hurry." Han sassed in a low voice.

"What, Captain?" Turza turned from the tray.

"I said, 'Oh, goody.'". He smile at her, not nicely.

Leia reseated herself in the chair as the nurse gathered her things and left.

"Where did the Alliance ever find HER?" Han spat the question.

"She's one of the best." Leia told him. "We're lucky to have her.

"That depends on which end you're dealing with." Han sulked.

******************************************************************************************

"Hi Han." Luke bounded though the door. "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier. How're you feeling?"

"You don't wanna know kid."

"You had everyone pretty worried yesterday." The blond Rebel told him.

"Did I?" Han grinned suddenly, enjoying the attention. "Where's Chewie?"

"They won't let him in to see you. Didn't Leia tell you, you're in isolation. No one can see you

except those who've been innoculated and they're not sure about Chewbacca. But, you can still see

him." Luke went over to the observation panel and pulled back the slotted blinds to reveal the Wookiee,

who brightened instantly upon seeing his captain and friend awake and sitting up. Chewbacca waved

and woofed some barely audible sounds.

"I will." Han answered, waving him good-bye.

"Guess I better be going, too." Luke said. "I'll come back again tomorrw. Can I bring you anything?"

"Yeah, a new nurse. Preferably young and pretty."

With a friendly laugh at Han's predicament, Luke opened the door to leave and found himself face to face with nurse Turza

who was carrying a steaming food tray.

Leia helped Han to a better sitting position, ignorining his muttered curses and exaggerated 'oohs' and 'ouches'.

A little winded after the effort, Han watched as the nurse placed plates, bowls, a cup and utensils on the bed table.

Han eyed the fare as if he thought it might fight back. Taking a fork, he poked at the array of foods, tasting a bit of

each and sipping at the cup. "Ugh!" He spat, flinging the fork back down on the tray. "That stuff tastes like wet sand,

dry leaves and mud. And that kava tastes like swamp water!"

"Captain, Solo." Turza responded tightly, "That 'stuff' is nutritionally balanced to provide you with all the essential

vitamins and minerals needed to help your body combat your illness. You WILL eat it.....EVERY bit of it....even if I have

to shove it down your throat!"

Han blinked at the nurse; then looked at Leia...who was having considerable trouble trying not to laugh.

"Now," Turza smiled sweetly, picking up the fork. "What will you have?"

Han angrily snatched the silver from her chubby hand. "I'll have...wet sand...dry leaves ...and, he lifted the cup

to his lips...."swamp water."

 

********************************************************************************************

"Did you have a restful night?" Leia asked entering Han's room.

"No, I did not." He answered like a petulant child. "That....nurse kept coming in here at all hours checking on me

or giving me some damn pill to swallow... and I don't even want to talk about that thing called a bedpan."

"You'll be out tomorrow." Leia encouraged him.

"I won't last that long." He moaned. "She's gonna kill me. I've finally figured out what she did before she joined the Alliance.

"Oh, you did." Leia laughed.

Han gestured for her to come closer. "She used to be in charge of torture for the Imperial Forces. She taught 'em everything

they know."

Leia laughed out loud. "It's a good thing you're not sick very often. You make a terrible patient."

Han sniffed at her lack of sympathy.

Luke popped his head around the door of Han's room. "Just saw your nurse headed this way with some wicked looking things 

on her cart. "Sorry I can't stay." He laughed.

"Coward." Han spat at him.

Leia joined Luke at the door just as the nurse passed by them with her cart. "Visiting time is over."

"We were just leaving." Leia told her.

Han's silent, pleading eyes begged them to stay. As Turza readied things on her cart, she said cheerily, "Time for our bath,

Captain Solo."

Sheer terror gripped the Corellian. 

"BATH?! You've GOT to be kidding." He yanked the covers up to his neck with an iron fisted grip. Nurse Turza wasn't impressed.

"Uh...Bye, Han." Luke said as he and Leia quickly exited the room.

"No...NO.....NO!!!!"

Luke and Leia could hear Han's protests as they walked down the hallway. Luke grinned broadly, as his imagination conjured up

all sorts of things that were going on in that sick bay room.

******************************************************************************

"Ready for a visitor?" Leia asked as she entered Han's room later that day. The bed was empty. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the cubicle.

"Han?" She let the door wisk shut. A slight rustle from the closet drew her attention.

"Han?" She opened the door and peered in. Solo stood there, shaky and half-dressed. He was doning his deck clothes. "I'm getting out of here.

He told her , tight lipped. 'NOW!!"

"Oh, Han, you can't leave until the doctor releases you. We're responsible for you."

Han hobbled from the closet, wriggling into his boots and jerking his vest from a hanger. "You sure are!" He spat. "Your whole

bloody Rebellion is responsible for everything I've gone through these past two days!"

"I know you're upset, Han, but......"

"Upset? UPSET?!!!" I've been poked full of holes, prodded, and made to bare my....well, some places I'd rather not bare; fed lousy

food, bathed from head to foot like I was a baby, and given enough pills to choke a bantha!" I'm tired of reading and watching that

stupid video and having that,.,..that....nurse barge in at all hours. Upset?" He leaned over to Leia, his nose almost on hers, "There

hasn't been a word invented yet, sister, to describe how I feel."

""But you can't leave until tomorrow." Leia protested.

"I'm leaving and NOTHING is going to stop me." After buckling his blaster on his hip, He slapped the switch to open the door...

and came face to face with nurse Turza.

"Captain Solo," she began , "I'm so glad to see you're all ready for our walk down the corridor."

Leia couldn't help but laugh at the sick expression that crossed the now-healthy Solo's face.

*********************************************************************************************'  
'  
"Don't ever get sick here, Chewie," Han advised his friend, shifting his weight on the bedside. "They'll damn near

kill you trying to get you well."

The Wookiee only chuckled.

"It's, okay, Han." Luke said from where he stood by the door. "Just as soon as Dr. Hadley comes in, you can leave."

"I, for one, hope you stay healthy for a long, long time." Leia put in. "You're certainly not a model patient. Sick bay

will never be the same."

The door wisked open and Dr. Hadly and Han's favorite nurse walked in.

"All is back to normal, Captain Solo." The doctor was signing a series of papers attached to his clipbaord. "Here's your

release form. Don't try to over do the next couple of days. Finish this bottle of medicine, and, if you have any problems, 

come back to see me."

"Thanks." Han muttered as he shoved the pills into a pants pocket. With a last nod, the doctor left the room.

"I've enjoyed caring for you, Captain" Turza offered, lingering behind.

Leia bit her lip in apprehension of what Han might say.

Han didn't answer, but gathered his packed belongings, handed them to Chewbacca, and walked out of the room with the others.

In the hallway, Han turned to the nurse, who had followed. Before she could say anything, Han grasped her in a strong embrace

and planted a hard, sound kiss on her mouth.

"Thanks for everything." Han said cheekily, flashing her his best grin.

"It'll take her three days to get over that." Leia laughed as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah." Han agreed, thinking back on his three days of confinement and all that he had endured at Nurse Turza's hands.

"That's about how long it took me." Han said flatly.

With that, the Corellian smuggler picked up his pace and sauntered down the hallway, flanked by Luke and Chewbacca.

Taking a last look at the entranced nurse, Leia smiled to herself. She always knew life in the Rebellion was unpredictable,

but now, with the antics of the wayward Corellian, it was going to be more interesting than ever. She hurried to catch up with the

retreating trio because.....her Royal Highness, the Princess Leia Organa, didn't want to miss one minute of it!


End file.
